Pups
by Neo Staff
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally show each other how they feel which leads to Kagome being pregnant! But with Naraku and all of the other Shikon no Tama shards to get, this is not going to be easy. It’s going to be a long and hard time for them all, especially
1. chapter 1 of Pups

Pups

By: Neo Staff

Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha finally show each other how they feel…and it leads to Kagome being pregnant! But with Naraku and all of the other Shikon no Tama shards to get, this is not going to be easy. It's going to be a long and hard time for them all, especially for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Chapter 1 of Pups

Kagome woke, tired but happy, to unfamiliar surroundings. At first she couldn't remember why she was in the middle of the woods, tired, cold, but very very happy. Then she felt the strong arms that were around her and she smiled. Pulling Inuyasha's shirt closer around her, she turned to her now lover.

'He looks so innocent.' She thought. 'If I didn't know him, I'd think that he had never killed. But…that would only be because I wouldn't have ever seen his eyes.'

Kagome just watched Inuyasha for a moment before another thought struck her.

'Why isn't he waking up? He always does when ever some one is watching him…and I moved to. Hmm, last night must have really knocked him out.'

After another few moments, Kagome decided to just lay there, enjoying the time she had with him, knowing that in a few hours they would have to go back to the others. But, as she was laying there in his arms, she started to remember last night and she started to drift back to sleep.

It had all started with a fight…another fight. Kagome had wanted to go home because she needed to get 'supplies' for the coming month. She was running low on some of her feminine items and she need more, she was going to need then this week. But Inuyasha had told her no and said she had to go and find another shard before she could go home.

"No!" Inuyasha had said. "We need to finish the jewel! You're the one who _broke_ it so you're the one who has to fix it!"

"I really need to go home, Inuyasha! I have things I need to get! And I need to get them _now_!" Kagome had yelled back.

Inuyasha had crossed his arms and said, "Once you find another damn shard, then you can go home."

Kagome, who had been on the verge of yelling 'sit' so much that Inuyasha never got out of the ground, had stormed off into the woods, hoping that she would find the well somehow. But she didn't.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she had muttered after a few minutes. "Baka. I really need to get some things and he doesn't even let me go get them!" she sighed. "And I'd tell him what I need, but he doesn't need to know that!"

She had suddenly came to a smallish clearing, though it had a little stream next to it. Kagome had sighed and gone over to it, and, taking off her shoes, and soaked them in the stream.

Inuyasha, who was in the trees not far away from her, muttered, "Stupid bitch. What does she need from her time now?"

And five minutes later he had jumped from the tree, walked over to Kagome, and sat beside her. And of course she hadn't expected any of this so she had jumped and landed right in the stream.

Inuyasha, quick reflexes that he had, grabbed at her and just barely managed to keep hold. He had pulled her up and out of the stream. But he hadn't expected the lightness of her and he had fallen backwards, and she had landed right on top of him.

It took the two of them a few moments to get their breath back, Kagome from being in the water and Inuyasha from getting the wind knocked out of him. But when they opened their eyes, and saw what the situation was, they both blushed.

"Um…" Kagome had said. "Sorry?"

Inuyasha hadn't replied. He just stared at Kagome, and she stared back. Then, as Inuyasha raised a hand to help her up off of him, it brushed Kagome side and she shivered and giggled a little, causing Inuyasha to smile slightly, remembering that she was ticklish.

Inuyasha did it again and said, "Death by tickling is what you get for wanting to go home." And he did it again.

Kagome, who was trying to get off of him, giggled, then laughed, and squirmed and said, "No fair!"

She then pushed on Inuyasha chest and almost got away. That's almost. She would have to, if Inuyasha hadn't decided to roll over and keep her trapped under him.

He started to tickle her again and was just enjoying the way her eyes glittered as she laughed when a thought came to him, 'I wonder if she's more ticklish without a shirt on.' Which made him stop and once again stare at Kagome…who was still laughing.

"Inuyasha?" she said, as she opened her eyes and saw that he was, once again, staring at her. "Are you…ok?"

Inuyasha had only nodded and gotten off of Kagome. He started to walk to the trees, not really knowing why, when Kagome's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she had said. "What…what happened back there? Why did you look at me like that?"

Inuyasha, who had his back to her, didn't reply. Kagome was worried that she had done something wrong. But, she hadn't.

'Ok,' Inuyasha had thought. 'It's now or never. Just…do it.'

"Inuyasha," Kagome had said again. "Are you sure that you're--" but she was cut off by Inuyasha turning around and pushing her up against a tree before his mouth devoured hers.

"Mmm," Kagome had mumbled. "Inuaushu." She had tried to say.

Then Inuyasha had run his fingers along her side and under her shirt, though only to her stomach.

Then one thing had led to another and Kagome now found herself laying once again in Inuyasha's arms, tired and content. And, just as Kagome was about to drift off into to sleep once more, she suddenly felt a wetness between her legs.

Reaching her hand down she felt it and then brought her hand back up to see what it was. Blood.

"Oh damn," Kagome said.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so how do you like it so far? Please tell me! RandR! I need at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter…yes, just like for The Princess Slave!

Anyways, read my other fanfics please. Oh, and Aoyama Kori Narasaki's. And Zeik Ragnarok. If you can't find them, please go to my profile, then favorites, then to their names. Thanks if you do!

Love you all!

Nene


	2. chapter 2 of Pups

A few seconds ago:

Reaching her hand down she felt it and then brought her hand back up to see what it was. Blood.

"Oh damn," Kagome said.

And now:

'Not now!' Kagome's mind screamed. 'No no no no no! This can't be happening now! Not after…last night! Ok, slow down. Maybe you aren't! Maybe…this is from last night! Inuyasha did say that he smelt blood.'

And, as if on cue, Inuyasha woke up sniffed the air once and immediately began to growl.

"Kagome," he said. "Are you hurt? Who hurt you?"

Kagome just sighed and said, "No one. It's…from last night."

Inuyasha, also taking a moment to remember what had happened, blushed and started to take his arms from around Kagome. But she stopped him and, wrapping her arms around him, snuggled up against his chest.

"Good morning." She said.

Inuyasha smiled into her hair and said back, "Mmm…defiantly a good morning."

They both were quiet for a few moments, just enjoying being in each others arms and relaxing. Then, taking a deep breath, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, about to say something, but instead she gasped. She took her hand, the clean one, and placed it on the side of her neck, finding a bite mark there, but it was already scabbed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, trying to look down at her.

"Last…last night…did you bite me?" she asked, running her fingers over the marks. It wasn't that they hurt, more like they felt powerful, made her feel powerful.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said, not really wanting to admit anything. Would she stop loving him because he had marked her as his? "Why?"

"Because I have these marks on my neck and they…I like them. They mean something don't they?" she moved away from him and sat up, wanting a proper look at his face as he told her whatever he would.

Sighing, and trying to keep from getting excited by her naked upper body that she was presenting to him, he said, "Yeah, they mean something. I marked you as my mate. Now any demon, mostly dog demons but some others to, will know that we're mates."

Kagome smiled and lunged forward slightly, wrapping Inuyasha in a tight hug. "I'm glad you did, Inuyasha." He pulled back but Inuyasha pulled her back against him, turning so her upper body was on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her.

"Where do you think they got off to?" Sango asked, looking into the trees. "Do you think they're in trouble?"

"I don't know." Miroku said, stepping up beside her. "They might be. Or, they might be…"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence." Sango warned, gripping her weapon tighter. Miroku flinched and remained quiet.

"Maybe we should go look for the?" Shippou suggested, coming up beside them as well. "If they are I don't think that Inuyasha would be able to protect Kagome very well."

"Oi!" someone yelled from the trees. "What's that suppose to mean, runt?"

"It means," Shippou called back to Inuyasha. "That you're weak and useless!"

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the trees. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard that…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, appearing out of the trees as well. Inuyasha, holding Shippou by his tail, turned and looked at her. "Play nice." She said. To the astonishment of everyone, Inuyasha dropped him, though he glared and said, "Watch it runt. Juts wait till she ain't here."

"Ok," Miroku said. "What was that all about?"

"No idea," Sango said. She turned to look at Kagome, who was blushing faintly. Smiling at her Sango said, "Good morning Kagome, have a good night?"

The blush increased and the miko said, "Um, yeah, it was good. You guys?"

Miroku came up beside Kagome and took her hands in his. "It was dreadful. We were so worried about you. What were you two doing any…" he had to duck then to avoid Inuyasha's fist.

"Touch her again, monk, and you wont be getting anyone pregnant anyone." Inuyasha growled but it wasn't loud enough to drown out Sango's cry of, "Anymore? What's that suppose to mean?"

Miroku just smiled and took off, hoping that he could run fast enough today to avoid being killed by an angry demon slayer.

"Nothing, my dear Sango, you know I only have eyes for you!" laughing he headed off faster.

Sighing, Sango followed calling behind her, "Hurry up you two! We need to go see Kaeda today!" It was Kagome's turn to laugh. Sango and Miroku could fight a lot, but they still loved each other…like her and Inuyasha.

Glancing over at him she wasn't surprised to see him watching her. She smiled and said, "Wanna follow? Ohh, while we're at Kaeda's I can go get some more Ramen! And take a few tests." She winced at the double meaning of the last part, though she knew Inuyasha wouldn't understand.

And he didn't. His brows furrowed and he said, "What are you talking about? You're staying here. We need to go find more shards!." But he knew he was losing the argument. Anything that Kagome wanted to do, now that she was his mate, she had the right to do and he couldn't stop her.

Glaring and starting after the other two she said, "I'll do what I want." Noticing that Inuyasha wasn't following right away she turned and said, "Come talk to me, I have questions." He winced but did as she asked.

"What?" he said, crossing his arms as he walked next to her. She only smiled and grabbed his hand, tugging it away form his chest.

"What does it…it mean…" She started. "That I'm your mate? I know what mate means but what about in dog demon terms?"

Inuyasha sighed and thought about it. It was her right to know, and to know everything, even if he didn't want to tell her.

"It means you have power. Well, more power." He sighed again and went on. "We mixed blood, so you have some of what I can do and I have some of what you can."

Kagome gasped and stopped, saying, "That means you'll be purified, doesn't it?" Inuyasha just shook his head, though he didn't say anything. "Does that mean anything to me? What can I do?"

As they started to walk again Inuyasha thought then said, "Well, you'll live a hell of a lot longer, even longer because you have miko blood to. You're a bit stronger now I bet. And you'll probably get dog traits. Like sense of smell or hearing or something."

Giggling Kagome said, "I won't grow a tail will I?"

"No," Inuyasha said then thought. "Well, you shouldn't anyways." Seeing the look in Kagome's eyes Inuyasha went on. "You might be able to heal better to. And I…hmm…we'll ask Kaeda-baba when we see her."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his name for the old women but didn't say anything and let him keep talking. He seemed so much more talkative with her now.

"And you have rights now," he went on, making Kagome slap his arm and mutter 'I've always had rights!' "But you have more now," Inuyasha said. "You're the alpha female of the pack, you can tell them what to do. And me…" he muttered the last part, but Kagome still heard him.

"Whatever." Kagome said. "Tell me the rest later, I see the village." Kagome hadn't really realized it, since they had been talking, but over two hours had already gone by since they had started walking.

Looking ahead, Inuyasha was able to see the village to, and Miroku and Sango at the door tot Kaeda's hut, waving over to them.

"Come on," Inuyasha said. "They'll hurt themselves if they keep doing that." Kagome laughed and Inuyasha smiled. He loved putting a smile on her face, a laugh in her voice.

Bending over, Inuyasha helped Kagome get onto his back before he jumped off.

A/N: Well, it's been a long time since I worked on this chapter, but I think it's good. RandR!


End file.
